Kristen Bell Live! in New York City
A parody of Barney Live! in New York City by AndyBiersackLover. Plot Kristen and her friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from the Kristen Bag. But before they are able to share it, Sportacus, visits the backyard and sneaks away with the bag. Throughout the show, Kristen's friends try to catch Sportacus and teach him that all you have to do is make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to Kristen's Imagination Circus, filled with fun-loving clowns, monkeys, an elephant, and dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues after Sportacus confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After this, he remembers to use the magic words "Please" and "Thank You" and then becomes friends with Kristen and the rest. Kristen then unveils the surprise to the audience and asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Kristen, Idina, Mia, Sportacus, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast *Barney - Kristen Bell *Kathy - Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) *Julie - Miranda Cosgrove *Derek - Gonzo (The Muppets) *Carlos - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Kelly - Kelly Clarkson *Tosha - Vanessa Hudgens *Min - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) *Shawn - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Baby Bop - Mia Talerico *The Winkster - Sportacus (Lazytown) *BJ - Idina Menzel Songs Act 1 *Kristen Theme Song *For the First Time in Forever (extra) *The More We Get Together *Mr. Knickerbocker *Ring Around the Rosie *My Yellow Blankey *The Anna Bag *The Sillywhim Song *She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain *Defying Gravity/'Kristen's First Failed Attempt to Catch Sportacus' *Take Me Out to the Ball Game *Rain Medley *If All the Raindrops *Band Instrumental *I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 *Boom. Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? *The Wheels on the Bus *Three Little Monkeys *Do Your Ears Hang Low? *'Gonzo the Incredible, Mia's Blankey is Stuck' *The Airplane Song *Me and My Teddy *Four Little Ducks *'Idina Menzel the Cannonball'/'Kristen's Second Failed Attempt to Catch Sportacus' *My Aunt Came Back *London Bridge *Star Light, Star Bright/'Sportacus's Wish to Become Kristen's Friend' *Sharing Medley: Please and Thank You, We Take Turns and Good Manners *'Kristen Reveals the Surprise from the Kristen Bag - a Heart!'/Everyone is Special *'Curtain Call' Characters Kristen Bell.jpg|Kristen Bell as Barney Abby (Sesame Street).jpg|Abby Cadabby as Kathy MirandaCosgrove.jpg|Miranda Cosgrove as Julie Gonzo.png|Gonzo as Derek Elmo in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg|Elmo as Carlos Vanessa amazinger.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens as Tosha Petunia-rhubarb-veggietales-1.42.jpg|Petunia Rhubarb as Min Charlie-brown.png|Charlie Brown as Shawn Mia Talerico 2014.jpg|Mia Talerico as Baby Bop Sportacus-mainimage.jpg|Sportacus as the Wnkster Idina_Menzel__credit_Robin_Wong.JPG.jpg|Idina Menzel as BJ See Also * ''Anna Live! in New York City'' Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:AndyBiersackLover Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas